


Carpe Diem And All That Crap

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek crashes his car and ends up in the hospital. Which is boring. At least until he meets the cleaning staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem And All That Crap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerlytired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlytired/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the amazing [Jamie](http://okamiaki.tumblr.com/), who is the best and deserves all the great things. And I tried SO hard to write you smut, friend, but I FAILED. I AM SO SORRY! Happy birthday, friend! <3
> 
> Unbetaed.

Everything hurts. But, then again, that's not really news. Laura likes to say that on the rare occasions that Derek does fuck up, he likes to go all the way. And he has to agree, being in the hospital and all. He can't even remember exactly what bones he broke, or even how many, from the massive crash that totaled his beautiful car. But that might be partly thanks to the really nice drugs the not so nice nurses give him when he's spent long enough in agony.

 

All he knows is that right now he wants to sleep forever, and also maybe not be bored out of his mind in the rare moments he's awake and alert. Laura did him a favor and filled up his phone with music, but it's possible she wanted to at least partly fuck with him, because more than half of the songs are pop or dance music. And considering that both his legs are currently healing from one thing or the other, he's not dancing anytime soon. Though the doctors assure him he'll make a full recovery, it stings a little, and Laura will see his retaliation as soon as he's mobile again.

 

The music does distract him a little from the pain, though, the beat almost hammering it down, and he's actually surprised rather than impatient when the nurse comes by and tells him he can have his next dose. He falls asleep so fast he doesn't even have time to pull the earbuds out.

 

When he wakes up, groggy and sore like has become the norm in the couple of days he's spent here already, the first thing he sees is... arms. Two of them. Waving in the air like a bad imitation of Squidward. Derek manages to get his head up a little higher, and has to just blink for a moment when he gets the full picture. There's a limber young man with his back to Derek, doing some pretty impressive and _ex_ pressive dance moves, and it takes Derek's fogged brain a long time to realize that there's no other music in the room. The guy is grooving madly to the barely audible music from Derek's earbuds. One of them have fallen out, but still. Evidently this person doesn't need much to get dancing, because he's getting down like he's on the busiest dancefloor, and Derek watches him for at least a minute before even realizing that he's also occasionally swinging a broom. And wearing work clothes.

 

Not that it matters, he could just as well have been in a night club for how freely and enthusiastically he dances, and Derek... well he hasn't been out dancing in a while, and he also doesn't think he's all that good at it. But this person, despite some unique moves here and there, could probably persuade Derek to shake it too. Speaking of shaking it, Derek might not be in any fit state to feel any real lust, but he can appreciate a fine form when he sees one, and this guy is pretty much exactly Derek's type when it comes to men. So he doesn't feel too guilty over just enjoying the view for a while, and he even gets a look at the guy's face when he does a twirl, using the broom handle like a microphone stand, obviously not realizing Derek is awake. The guy is cute. Smooth, youthful face, upturned nose, beauty marks and a messy cowlick. Yeah. Derek would dance with this one.

 

”Jesus!” dancing guy shrieks when he does another turn and spots Derek's open eyes. The broom crashes to the floor, and the guy nearly does the same, only saving himself by clinging to the footboard of Derek's bed. ”Oh my _god_ , how long have you been awake?!”

 

”Dunno,” Derek says honestly, taking out the other earbud, and can't help but smirk when the guy's neck goes pink in obvious embarrassment. It's pretty. And he _was_ just getting his groove on in a patient's private room, so Derek feels that enjoying this a little bit is okay.

 

The guy straightens up slowly, picks up the broom, and clears his throat. ”Erm. Can we just pretend that didn't happen?”

 

Derek fake ponders it for a while, but he's actually already made up his mind. He's not entirely sure he's thinking straight, but he can always blame the drugs later. ”Sure. On one condition.”

 

”Which is?”

 

God, it's like the harder the guy blushes the prettier he gets. Derek really wishes he wasn't currently bedridden so he could dedicate a few hours to follow that blush wherever it may lead. ”That we go dancing somewhere with better music once my legs work again.”

 

The look of sheer and utter surprise on the guy's face actually makes Derek a little concerned. He has time to run through several theories, up to and including rabid homophobia, before there's an actual answer.

 

”Uhhh. I'm just gonna blame this on the morphine, dude.”

 

”Why?”

 

”Because!” The guy flails and almost drops the broom again. ”I just boogied my butt off to what I do believe was Spice Girls in front of a guy I thought was in a coma, and your first thought is to ask me out?!”

 

”Yeah. You're cute.” There's probably some truth to the matter, because Derek isn't usually quite so forward. But, then again, maybe the accident did bring home to him a few of those life lessons other people like so much. Carpe Diem and all that crap. ”And if you really don't believe me, I'll ask again when I'm discharged.”

 

The guy stares at Derek like he's lost his marbles, but all that really does is make Derek notice his lovely brown eyes even more.

 

”I'm... just gonna finish sweeping,” he says slowly, and starts doing just that. Derek watches him for a moment before unplugging his earbuds, and putting the music on speakers. It's some random kpop song, obviously from Laura's clean-your-damn-house playlist, but it has a really good beat, and Derek looks at the guy expectantly.

 

”What?”

 

”Well... it's not like there's much entertainment in here.”

 

This time the guy does drop the broom. ”Okay, not cool, I didn't do anything to you, man, no need to mock me like this.”

 

Derek frowns, because that's not even remotely what he was doing. ”I wasn't mocking. I literally just told you you're cute.”

 

”And I just told you that was the drugs talking-”

 

”- and who cares if I'm drugged? I'm bored and I can't move a fucking pinky without hurting somewhere, and maybe I could forget about that for a little while if this hottie I just met would just entertain me a little.”

 

”... did you just call me a _hottie_?”

 

Of course that's the part he focuses on. ”You can blame _that_ on the drugs,” Derek starts, but the guy grins like Cristmas came early.

 

”No, dude, _no_. Cute can be anything from puppies to fashion items, but _hottie_? I don't even care if you're only saying it because you're high as a kite.” The grin fades until it's a smile instead. A strangely bashful smile, like the guy is suddenly aware of the fact that he has allure and still doesn't quite believe it. ”You really think I'm hot?”

 

Derek blinks slowly. ”Yeah. You're telling me you don't hear that all the time?”

 

The guy barks out a laugh, and Derek is momentarily distracted by his wide smile and pretty teeth. God, he really must be high if he thinks of teeth as pretty. But who is he kidding, everything about this guy is pretty. ”Yeah, no. No, that's... usually not what I hear, no.”

 

”Well, fuck those people,” Derek says, cranky and sore, and feeling weirdly protective of this person he only just met. ”I think you're gorgeous.”

 

This time the blush races up towards his cheeks, and Derek watches the pale skin change color with fascination. ”Okay,” the guy squeaks, and picks up the broom. ”That's... uhm. Thanks, I guess.”

 

”You know how you can thank me,” Derek says bluntly, and raises an eyebrow in challenge, even though it pulls at the stitches in his scalp. It's completely worth it from how the guy narrows his eyes at Derek and eventually grins, crooked and cocky, obviously rising to the challenge.

 

”Alright, fucker, but you're gonna regret it.”

 

Derek grins back, because he gets the distinct impression that this hospital stay is about to get a lot less boring.

 

And he doesn't regret a single thing.

 

End.

 

 

 


End file.
